Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy construction systems, and particularly to erection systems having a plurality of elements, which may be put together in a variety of ways to form various structures.
2. Desciption of the Related Art
Toy construction systems with posts and panels, designed in a modular nature are known to the prior art. The following patents illustrate such systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 797,640 discloses a toy house having channeled posts, panels to slide into the channels and transverse post notches for interconnecting posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,560 discloses building blocks including posts with channels on all four sides, panels to slide into the channels, transverse post notches for interconnecting posts and dowels extending from some post ends. The dowels engage round holes provided in panels and other posts, but not the post channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,309 discloses a structural building unit having tension connectors to position and hold components together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,965 discloses a construction unit having channeled posts, rectangular structural pegs at the end of at least some posts, and holes in the post channels from which round pegs can protrude in order to support panels engaged in the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,302 discloses an erection set including a solid base with positioning apertures, panels and channeled posts such that the post shape ends securely fit in base apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,868 discloses a construction kit with channeled posts and panels that press into the channels, where posts can only connect to panels, and vice versa. Panels are securely fixed in the posts by friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,634 discloses a structure including channeled posts, panels to slide into the channels and transverse post notches for interconnecting posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,517 discloses a construction kit with a one-piece structural base, posts with channels, panels to slide into the channels, and dowels extending from the vertical post ends to position posts on base unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,404 discloses a modular building using tension hooks and threaded connectors for maintaining base to base and base to wall component continuity.
In order to access the benefits of creative play, toy construction systems have attempted to incorporate certain characteristics and features, such as simply configured interlocking construction components, variable assembly options, and structural stability during and after construction. To obtain these features, sets have employed various techniques.
Frequently, to provide structural stability, many systems employed some type of single-piece base component taught in U.S. Pat. No. 797,640 issued to Thompson on Aug. 22, 1905, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,965 issued to Gibb on Mar. 23, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,302 issued to Dandia on Jun. 2, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,517 issued to Clarke on Jul. 14, 1998, or an interlocking foundation component as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,560 issued to Fisher on May 6, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,634 issued to Lessard et al. on Aug. 6, 1991, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,404 issued to Norfleet on Jun. 13, 2000. The single-piece base systems have limited flexibility in their design and a single-piece base restricts the compactness of the disassembled construction set. The interlocking systems either employ intricate hooking or threaded devices more difficult for younger, less skilled users, or larger, less flexible hands to manipulate, or they use a notched transverse post configuration producing a more bulky, unsightly union.
Many construction sets use channeled posts with panels that slideably engage the posts to create wall structures as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 797,640 issued to Thompson on Aug. 22, 1905, U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,560 issued to Fisher on May 6, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,965 issued to Gibb on Mar. 23, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,302 issued to Dandia on Jun. 2, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,517 issued to Clarke on Jul. 14, 1998. Additionally, some of these post and panel constructions use pegs at the end of the vertical posts, or the shape of the post itself, to define placement locations for components in the base component and provide structural rigidity as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,560 issued to Fisher on May 6, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,965 issued to Gibb on Mar. 23, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,302 issued to Dandia on Jun. 2, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,517 issued to Clarke on Jul. 14, 1998.
Finally, prior construction toys have offered limited assembly configurations due to specific purpose design components. As noted above, the single-piece base units have inherent limited design flexibility, because the construction is confined within the limits of the structural base. But, even sets with interlocking foundations have limitations to their expandability, requiring users to create within the realm supported by the specialized wall panel systems. A construction foundation layout developed by the user, connected and expanded at the user""s discretion to specifically support the user""s current creation, and allowing for addition without disassembly of present design offers benefits over the prior art.
Accordingly, objects of my modular toy construction set invention, inter alia, are to provide:
flexibility of design
ease of assembly
stability in assembled components
compact disassembled storage
expandability in order to incorporate new components and create large projects
encouragement of creativity and imagination
Other objects of my invention will become evident throughout the reading of this application.
My invention is a modular toy construction system employing a frictional channel connection system, which supports combining an assortment of simple modular components without special tools. The system includes a series of post, panels, foundation pieces and connectors. Channels are pre-cut to allow the panels to slide into place, or for connectors to seat in the channels of adjacent pieces forming a clean interface between two channeled parts. Assembly in this fashion provides a friction fit, achieving substantial stability. This stability is present in both completed and partially assembled structures, allowing whole projects or sections thereof to be moved during construction with minimal risk of structural collapse. The system supports the possibilities of a wide variety of configurations and specialty pieces, which may be added to effect distinct characteristics, features and looks.